1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to machining apparatuses, and particularly to a grinding apparatus which can remove processing debris.
2. Description of Related Art
Grinding apparatuses are used for mechanically grinding surfaces of workpieces. However, during the grinding process, scrap/processing debris may collect on the grinding plate, and penetrate the grinding apparatus. It is difficult to clean such debris from grinding apparatuses.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.